Justice League: Superman Abandoned
by cloon-ar
Summary: The year is 1942, World War 2 is still strong but the Justice League has been ordered by every nation to not intervene. The one hero taking this the worst, is Superman. (Alternate Universe)
1. Introduction

Superman is flying across the sky, following the sound of millions of men, women, and children screaming in agony, cries, and cinders burning. He tries to reach them as fast as he can until a horde of corpses and bones in skin bags pile up and drag him back to earth. He wakes up and still hears those exact same screams and could smell burnt flesh as he gets out of bed. As he gets up, he sees that it is four in the morning and quickly gets into his Superman uniform and flies over to the Hall of Justice and gets transported to the watchtower. He heads over to the meeting area and calls the Justice League. To his surprise, only Batman enters.

"Just you?" Superman asks almost as soon as the door opens

"It's really just us right now." The caped crusader answers as he takes a seat.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"While you were away taking care of negotiations, The League decided to split up and just go home."

"Everybody?"

"I'm afraid so, ever since the League of Nations, Axis, and Allies forced us to not intervene with this war, everyone felt like they couldn't really do anything and so, we've temporarily disbanded. Artemis went back to Themyscira, Arthur left to Atlantis, Hal had to return to Oa because of some crisis occurring there-"

"So it really is just you and me," the Man of Steel interrupts. After he said that, there was a moment of silence from both heroes and it lasted for almost half an hour until Superman broke the silence, "What can we do?"

"At this point, we can only wait."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Bruce, you're the first person to defy these kind of orders!"

"I feel like this is the one exception."

"Why?"

"I feel like if the Justice League were to intervene, it would cause both sides to make an arms race even more deadlier than what they have already."

"There're already metahumans in the war! Bane, Metallo, Clayface, Cheeta, EVEN VANDAL SAVAGE!" Superman yelled at Bruce at a frequency that almost blew him away.

"Calm down Clark! You'll blow a hole through the tower!" Batman scolded as he got back up.

"I'm sorry, it's just-I...I've been having nightmares for months and I keep hearing people scream in agony, terror, and despair. I smell the burning corpses of the causalities of war and the toxic gases used."

"The curse of super senses," Batman joked as Superman struggles to block out the screams.

"Look Bruce, we need to find a way to stop this war before bloodshed reaches billions."

"Aren't you supposed to investigate the Axis?"

"I tried, I've been smuggling letters to Lois but she hasn't been able to get them published. For some reason, Perry's afraid of government reception."

"Well, it looks like your way isn't working, it seems like all we can really do is wait."

"Is it really? Bruce, this isn't you, what happened to you?"

"That order has left all of us distraught, I also want to intervene, but we have to wait," Batman tells his partner as he is about to leave the room, "Fate is most kind to those who are patient."


	2. Flaws of the Law

**Flaws of the Law**

Superman flies across Europe and still hears people crying, screaming, and dying. He soon has a hearing overload.

"How could God let this happen?"

"Why must we suffer?!"

"We're going to die!"

"Any Jews onboard have no right to live for two weeks! Catholic Priests, two months!"

"All queers right here! Any other homosexual is to be taken to the shower!"

"All American and Chinese prisoners are to be contained!"

"This Jap needs to be disciplined!"

"How could Superman let us suffer?!"

After that last one, Superman lost his concentration and started falling to the Ural Mountains. After he collided with the snow and was stuck on the top, he could only see and hear all that was truly happening. He saw a Jewish anorexic man get beaten to death by two German officers, A Chinese family getting separated, the mother was raped as the father got dismembered, and the children torn apart, literally. He saw the Red Army mercilessly killing their own and the opposing army, American jailers in Hawaii torturing Japanese prisoners.

"Why was I brought here?" Superman asked to himself. "Why do I have to witness the absurdities of man and not be allowed to stop it?" Superman, overcome by all that he has and will see, cradled into a fetal position at the peak of the mountains.

* * *

 **At the Batcave**

Batman is still at the bat cave and watches his monitors on what exactly is going on in Gotham, he still looks away from Jason Todd's uniform as he works on the radios. After a few minutes, Alfred came down with a meal to serve for him.

"Master Bruce, I do believe you need to rest at some point," Alfred informed him as he assembled the dish on the table.

"I need to find something to do, I can't just sit here and wait for the League of Nations to actually allow us to try to end the war."

"Master Bruce, you've been up for three days inspecting the radios and monitors. I think it's time for you to have a small moment of relaxation."

"Thank you for the sentiment Alfred, but I just don't see how this war can really be over with. Clark has told me that there are death camps all over where Germany and Japan have invaded, exterminating all that are considered inferior, The Red Army's brutality in general, and we haven't done a single thing to take care of it."

"I assure you master Bruce, that within time, we will have what is right to come."

"I think that is the problem," A new voice came from the shadows of the lair. Both Alfred and Batman turned to see who it was, and saw a man wearing a blue overcoat, fedora, and a yellow tie. The most discerning thing was his mask which just made it look like he had no face.

"How'd you get in here?" Bruce asked him, almost about to tackle him.

"I went through the tunnels and saw your cave, so I decided to come in, the gates were unlocked...after I picked them."

Batman quickly proceeded to the faceless man and started punching him for trespassing.

"Hey, careful, you'll break the tape recorder!" The faceless man told him as he pulled out a tape recorder and put it on the floor. "I recorded a conversation from some spies in America, and I decided to come through here, good thing I met you instead of what else comes from the sewers."

"Who are you?" Batman finally asks as he takes the tape recorder.

"I'm The Question, and I already know you're Batman, or Bruce Wayne, but in any case that's all I have to show you, it's time for me to take a powder." The Question told them as he left the Batcave.

* * *

Throughout the cosmos of space, a jade armored man flies through the limitless void, holding his lantern and ring as he gets closer to earth. After a few hours, he finally got back into earth and landed in Argentina. He saw the people there run away from him and soldiers quickly assembling around him. The armored man quickly flies out of the country and to Gotham. He notified Batman through one of the radios and entered the bat cave.

"Welcome back to earth Hal," Batman told him as he flew to the monitor room.

"Any updates on the second world war?" Hal asked his friend as Alfred came to the room with a meal.

"Still going strong."

"How's Clark?"

"Taking it the worst out of all of us, I don't know where he is now."

"What about Barry or Jay Garrick?"

"Both are in Keystone City and taking care of things there."

"Artemis?"

"Still in Themyscira, apparently she has an apprentice now and won't be able to come back for a little longer."

The two continued their conversation as The Question hid in the tunnels, recording them. After about fifteen minutes, The Question left the tunnels and back to the surface.

* * *

 **At the Daily Planet**

Lois Lane stares at the headline of the Daily Planet: **Axis Taken over Majority of Europe**

Furious, she went to the editor in chief's office.

"When did The Daily Planet turn into a propaganda newspaper?"

"Ms. Lane, no need to snap your cap-"

"Why do we keep leaving whatever Clark gives us, _vital_ information that could help us take down the Axis, instead we just show the news that make them look strong."

"Ms. Lane, all of those letters that Clark smuggled to us can only provide some help for the cause."

"Oh really?"

"Our own government doesn't want us to show what Mr. Kent has found. They were willing to put me down by gunpoint!"

"And why's that?"

"It could be possible that they have a part of what's going on, the death camps in Germany and Japan as well as the Italian concentration camps, like they've made a mistake and they don't want the world to know."

"And all you're doing is allowing them to continue. Chief, we need to get this out at some point."

"I know, and I hope it will happen soon."


End file.
